Betting Birds
by RavensMind
Summary: Closing in on the romantic holiday, the Titans have to get presents for their significant other. The boys and girls are betting on who gets the best gift, but Robin and Raven have an unfair advantage. Who will win? OneShot. Pairings: Ro x Ra, Bb x Te, Cy x Bee.


(Thought I'd write a one shot for Valentine's Day while working on chapters for other stories. Hope you like it!)

~RavensMind~

Betting Birds

Time is terrible. Never enough of it and it goes too fast. It caught up with him again. Nearly Valentine's Day and Robin still hadn't gotten a gift for her. Despite her repeated condemnations of the holiday as nothing but an excuse to sell sappy sweets to suckers, he could tell she secretly enjoyed every bit of the holiday. Not like everybody else though. She wouldn't fall for the yearly romantic comedies that tanked at the box office. She wouldn't suffer the sweet, recycled nothings of cheap cards. Much too smart for that. No, she would only swoon after being treated to something special. After all, how is one supposed to express love for another whose mind was subjugated by a lord of destruction for so long?

Dating is never easy. It was almost impossible for Robin and Raven at first. Both, in their awkward way, had to ease into the relationship out of respect for each other, their needs, and the stability of their team. The bond that had existed between them had grown and it seemed natural that they would find themselves pursuing each other. Nobody else saw that bond though, so surprise and mystery surrounded their relationship. Starfire had been the only one to understand at first, as she had been Raven at one point (thanks to the Puppet King) and had dated Robin for a while. Robin and Raven had started off slow, but her emotions wouldn't suffer the torment of anticipation coupled with desire, or the awkwardness, for long. They were a full couple now and had to address the holiday, so they did, in their own way.

Robin walked through the mall, flanked by Beast Boy and Cyborg, as all three boys headed for the block of stores to fetch various presents for their girls. Unbeknownst to them, the girls would be shopping tomorrow. As with most things, the guys turned it into a game, and made bets – only one of them had a very, very unfair advantage that the other two didn't really know about. Having a mental connection to the one you're getting gifts for does have its perks. "What the hell," Robin thought, "they stress me out enough as the leader, wouldn't hurt to win a bet or two."

"So, we're good on that right? No jewelry? Cuz that's just not fair, it's pricey," Cyborg said.

"Man, Terra doesn't even like jewelry. Works for me. Robin? Yo, Robin? Earth to Robin!" Beast Boy called out.

"What? Yeah, no jewelry," Robin said.

"Something buggin' you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine. Any other rules you guys want?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she has to show us what you got her, so we know you didn't cheat," Beast Boy said.

At that, Robin had to suppress a blush from spreading across his face.

"You saying I'd cheat? That's the best joke you've ever said BB," Cyborg said.

"Deal or not?" Beast Boy asked with a growl.

"Deal," Robin said.

"Deal, gotta make sure Bumblebee rubs it in your faces too," Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah? Getting her honey again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shut up," Cyborg said.

"So funny when she threw it at you, can't believe you fell for that," Beast Boy chuckled.

"Last time I listen to your advice, man, wasn't cool – was the first thing I got her, we had a fight," Cyborg said.

"Guess she didn't sting you, she's still here," Beast Boy chuckled again.

"Drop it, Beast Boy, I'm not breaking up a fight in the middle of the mall," Robin said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. So, Robin, does Rae even do Valentine's Day? Never see her with a card or flowers, anything like that," Beast Boy asked.

"She does, only been together for a couple years, not surprised you didn't notice," Robin said.

"Surprised she could get all mushy. Does she?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not easily," Robin replied.

"I'm so gonna win this, dude, you'll both be doing my chores for the rest of the year," Beast Boy said.

"We'll see," Robin said with a grin.

They went their separate ways once they got to the heart of the mall. Cyborg finished his shopping in half an hour and Beast Boy met him fifteen minutes after that, but they both sat together and waited for another thirty minutes before Robin rejoined them. Upon seeing Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy bolted back into the shops. For all their talk of rules, they never said how many gifts they could get, and Robin had bags from three different stores.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

On the following day, after they had seen the boys come home with a bunch of stuff, the girls were feeling pressure to get their boys equal gifts to the ones they might be receiving. No bets were made, it was an unspoken contest between them. Though only two were taking the bait. Terra and Bumblebee talked over gift ideas the whole way to the mall, while Starfire tried to pry a hint out of what she might be getting Robin. Starfire was single, but she insisted on getting the others something, as she saw the Earthling holiday to be more about caring than about gifts and relationships. Raven shared the point of view in part, but certainly wasn't planning to disappoint Robin.

The quiet, shy person she often presented had been the mask to conceal her wild emotions and keen intellect. She had studied Robin enough before they were a couple to know just what he liked and had only learned more through their bond and relationship. She loved the holiday because it encouraged her to revel in her more affectionate emotions, which had long been neglected. To her and to Robin, it was about savoring indulgences with one another, for one another, rather than affection for affection's sake. Who decided there was one day where they could show affection? The holiday should mark another year of that intimacy, not sales. Raven could tell that he enjoyed the holiday as much as she did and he wasn't easily tempted either.

With Starfire still pestering her, Raven glided alongside Terra and Bumblebee into the mall. Ideas were being flung back and forth from Terra to Bumblebee and back until they stopped once standing within the entrance plaza. The other girls had stores chosen in advance, but still allowed for some improvising. Raven didn't need to pitch ideas, she already knew what she would get her boy. She was a little nervous about going through with it. Their bond had helped her to see that he would adore what she was getting for him. Lucky for Terra and Bumblebee that there were no bets between them. That was until Terra had to open her mouth once the ideas were out.

"Guess what?" Terra asked the group with a laugh.

"What?" Raven asked.

"BB told me the guys have a bet to see who bought the best present," Terra said.

"Yeah? What's the wager?" Bumblebee asked.

"The losers do the winner's chores for the rest of the year," Terra said.

"That does not sound like a good bet," Starfire said.

"No, it isn't. It's exactly the kind of bet they would make," Raven said.

"Damn, I wouldn't take it," Bumblebee said.

"That's why I wanna make a different one," Terra said with a smirk.

The other girls looked at each other.

"What'd you have in mind?" Bumblebee asked.

"Star doesn't have to, since she's getting stuff for all of us. Same as them, buy the best gift – nothing crazy expensive like jewelry, they have to open it in front of us, and the losers have to go a month without wearing a bra," Terra replied.

"I don't know…how do we pick a winner?" Raven asked.

"Same as the guys, base it off their reaction," Terra said.

"Hold up, do they know we're betting too?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nope," Terra replied.

"But we know they are, so couldn't we choose which two to torture with chores for a year?" Raven asked, "or wouldn't we just pick our boyfriend's?"

"Well, Star's vote will count whether she bets with us or not, plus if one of us gets or gives a really good present I doubt the rest will deny it," Terra replied.

"I suggest a new rule, you can't vote for the presents you bought, or the presents your boyfriend bought," Starfire said.

"That sounds fair," Raven said.

"Cool. Do we have a bet?" Terra asked.

"You're on," Bumblebee said.

"Sure," Raven said.

"I shall not take the bet, but I will vote," Starfire said.

"Meet you all back here when we're done," Terra said.

The girls split up and rushed off to separate stores. It was clear that the most thoughtful, bold gift would win, which only made Raven more confident in her choices. However, the bet made her more nervous about showing one of her presents. After a while, they all met up with their purchases. Raven took longer than the other three girls. Much longer.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Finally, after days of anticipation, Valentine's Day had arrived. The Titans grabbed their gifts and gathered in the living room on the long, dark half-circle couch.

Starfire happily passed out presents to her six friends and watched with delight as they opened them. Raven smiled as she opened a dark-blue booklight and a fantasy novel, Robin unwrapped a set of different hair gels and combs, Cyborg bragged to Beast Boy over the new racing game he opened, Beast Boy retorted by shaking a set of sci-fi movies at Cyborg that he unboxed, Terra cheered over the new pair of goggles she opened, and Bumblebee was excited over the pair of black and yellow slippers she got. Each Titan thanked Starfire with a hug and promised they would all do something she wanted to later, if she liked, she agreed happily.

First up, Cyborg presented Bumblebee with a carefully wrapped box. She tore through the heart-covered wrapping paper and lifted the lid. Inside was a set of black and yellow earbud headphones, a bottle of expensive lavender scented perfume, and a pair of tickets to see Bumblebee's favorite music group. In return, Bumblebee gave Cyborg a present as well. He opened the Valentine's Day themed gift sack and pulled out a controller for his Game Station that matched his tech, a jersey for his favorite team, and a lace nightie that Bumblebee would wear for him. They kissed as the others considered the gifts and smiled.

"Thanks baby," Cyborg said, "happy Valentine's day!"

"Back atcha, boo," Bumblebee said, "looks like we'll have a good time."

"Yeah, it does," Cyborg said, looking at the controller, "can't wait to try this out."

Next, Beast Boy passed Terra an unwrapped box with tiny cut out hearts pasted all over it. She opened it and smiled ear to ear, inside was a bag of her favorite candy set in the heart-shaped mirror box he had given her, along with a pair of hiking boots that matched her uniform, a yellow bikini for her, and a purple speedo for him to wear for her. She chuckled at the last one and passed him his present. He tore through purple wrapping paper, then popped the lid off the box, his eyes got wide. He was looking at a first edition of his favorite comic book, a bottle of birth control pills for her to take, a low rise thong of hers, and the new shooter he had been dying to play with her. He pounced on her and kissed her neck a few times, making her giggle. The others chuckled and made note of the gifts.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably," Terra said with a smirk.

"Uhhh, oh…Happy Valentine's Day, Terra," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, happy Valentine's Day, Beast Boy," Terra replied.

Last to go, Robin passed Raven an unwrapped dark blue box with hinges, she opened it and felt her face flush red. Nestled in herbal tea bags sat a dark mug next to a pair of black stockings, and matching black lingerie. Before she could move, he stood up, then and undid his belt and set it on the couch. He lifted up his shirt and pulled his tights down a bit to reveal a tattoo in between his belly button and his groin of an 'R' like the one on his chest, and a bird's head that matched the one in her cloak's gem clasp at her neck encircled by a barbed heart. She felt her breath catch in her throat, then she grinned and passed him his present. The others were speechless as he sat back down to open his present. He opened a small red chest and looked inside with glee. A set of tiny screwdrivers for his bird-a-rangs rested neatly in front of a custom-made mask that felt like velvet beside a few pairs of boxer briefs, and a bottle of lubricant. It was his turn to gasp as she stood, undid her cloak, then reached back and undid her leotard, then pulled it down to just below her bra.

"She didn't," Terra started.

"Oh, she did," Bumblebee confirmed.

A tattoo of a raven mingling with a robin in midflight by the talons was etched neatly and perfectly in the valley of skin above her breasts, it too was encircled by a heart. Robin bit his lip and stared at the tattoo, before Raven slipped the leotard back on fully and zipped it up, then sat back down. He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss.

"I love you," Robin breathed as he broke away.

"I love you," Raven echoed as they pressed their foreheads together.

The others smiled and looked on quietly until Starfire spoke.

"I believe Robin and Raven won both bets, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Pretty much, no real contest there but…wait, both bets? There's another one?!" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, the girls had the same bet that you did, but they have a different punishment than you do," Starfire replied.

"Thought for sure I'd win, how'd you two get the same idea?" Terra asked.

"Pretty sure I know her well enough by now, and she knows me, but I had no clue that she did it too," Robin said.

"Mhmm. A very nice coincidence," Raven said.

"Dude, what's the other punishment?" Beast Boy stammered.

"The losers of our bet have to go a month without wearing a bra," Raven replied.

"Wha-Wh-How is that even a punishment?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's the middle of February, it's freezing, and it'll be embarrassing," Bumblebee said.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, my list of chores is posted on the counter, get to work," Robin said, propping his feet up and wrapping his arm around Raven.

"And Terra, Bumblebee, go and change," Raven said, resting her head against Robin's shoulder.

END


End file.
